Can You Say My Name Again?
by ValiantRose
Summary: Kimiko is down with a fever. She's sad that she wasn't able to see her friends today, but one of those friends goes to visit her. A green haired, Generation of Miracle friend. OCxMidorima


She felt absolutely horrible. Kimiko had taken the day off school with a raging fever. Her head was spinning, so much so she could barely see straight. Getting out of bed caused her to almost fall over every time she tried. At around 2:00 pm, Kimiko heard a light knock on her door.

"Kimiko?" It was her mother. She let herself in,

"How are you feeling?" She asked concerned, placing a bowl on her desk. The woman took out a cold, wet cloth from the bowl and placed it on her daughter's forehead. Kimiko sighed in content at the cold.

"Not the best." She answered, laying down wasn't so bad but when she tried to move things got worse. _This sucks._

"Well if you need anything or feel any worse just let me know ok." Her mother smiled sweetly at her daughter as she took off the cloth and exited the room, wishing her to get some sleep.

Kimiko hated being sick, but she hated missing school more. _It's not fun to catch up. I should text Takao. _She struggled to grab her phone off her bedside table but ended up knocking it to the floor in the process. She tried reaching for it, causing her head to pound. Giving up on getting the phone, she just laid back and sunk into the covers of her bed. Soon after, she drifted off to sleep.

"_Kimi-chan!" An all too familiar voice came from behind her. She turned towards the sound and sure enough Takao Kazunari was heading towards her with a stoic looking Midorima Shintaro trailing closely behind. During their first couple of months in high school, her and Takao had, more or less, succeeded in befriending the elusive Midorima. _

"_Hey, Kazu!" She cheered as they embraced in a friendly hug. "Hey, Midorima-kun." She said as she went against what Midorima probably would've wanted and hugged him. Kimiko was sure she wouldn't get a response but she was proved wrong when she felt a long hand place itself across the small of her back. They embraced for a couple moments longer than the one with Takao, then she let go, turning back to face the excited male. _

"_Lets go shopping!" Takao exclaimed as he grabbed Kimiko's hand and started to move towards the first store, (Takao loves picking out clothes for her to try). Before they started to run, Kimiko grabbed Midorima's un-taped hand and pulled him along. Takao leading them and laughing along with Kimiko, she glanced back at Midorima and she swore she could see a faint smile beginning on his face…_

Kimiko awoke to the sound of her phone vibrating loudly against the hardwood flooring. Kimiko gathered up all the strength she could find and reached for her phone, successfully picking it up. She laid back into her soft pillow, suddenly light-headed. Opening up the phone, she read the text.

Takao: _Hey make sure you get some sleep, k :3 but since I kno you're worried here's all the homework we had today, get better._

Kimiko couldn't help but smile, Takao is just that one friend that can make you smile no matter what he says. She looked at the clock on her phone which read 3:05pm. _I only slept for an hour? It felt longer than that._

Suddenly, she heard knock at her house door, and faint sounds of her mother talking with someone. She wondered who it could be, wanting to get up and find out but she just flipped over to her other side to get comfortable instead. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs towards her room. _Probably just my mom_, the door opened but no voice was heard. She turned her head to see who it was and she felt a mixture of shock and surprise hit her.

"Midorima-kun?" The green-haired young male was there, standing in the doorway dressed in his school uniform.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and couldn't really stop the stupid smile creeping up on her face.

"I brought different types of tea to help with your cold." He said, not really looking at the girl. "I gave them to your mother so you can have some whenever you please."

"Thank you, Midorima-kun." Kimiko pulled her desk chair towards the bed and tapped it, suggesting that he sit there. He stood at her door for a bit until he moved to go sit down. His legs had to bend weirdly to accommodate his height. Then it hit her,

"Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"It was called off due to many of our members being sick, it seems to be going around at the moment." He answered.

"Ah, so what happened at school today?"

"Takao couldn't stop talking about you the entire time, he was constantly worried." As the green haired boy said that, she couldn't help but notice a slight sharpness to his voice.

"Yup, that sounds like our beloved Kazu-chan~" She giggled. Midorima's face still held its stoic composure, her attempt tease completely lost on him.

"You gotta admit that the nickname suits him perfectly." She added.

"A good nickname for him is more along the lines of 'frivolous dumbass'."

"Aw, Midorima-kun, be nice. Or are you just upset that you don't have a cute nickname too?" She teased. Midorima turned his gaze away from hers.

"Of course not. I have enough unwanted nicknames."

"I like 'Shin-chan', and doesn't your old manager call you 'Midorin'? They're cute, they suit you." She gave him a light smile as he looked towards her, furrowed brows and a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"They don't suit me at all, I'm not cute, nanodayo."

"Oh but you are, Shin-chan~" She smirked. His blush was slowly getting brighter.

"Please don't call me that." He answered, brows still furrowed.

"Oh, then what should I call you? Midorin? Mido-chan?"

"Neither." He pushed up his glasses in mild frustration. She gave him credit for staying here this long. If something like this happened in the first month or two that she had known him, Kimiko was pretty sure that he would've just got up and walked away, but he wasn't and that made Kimiko happy. So she continued her shenanigans.

"No? Then what about Mido-chin?"

"No." His words were now muffled by his hands covering his face.

"Mido-hime?"

"I'm not a princess, nanodayo."

"Well, if you don't like any of the cute nicknames why don't I just call you by your given name. What do you think, Shintaro." A muffled sound came from the back of Midorima's throat upon hearing his own name. Kimiko giggled as she sat up, moving the blankets off. She lightly grabbed Midorima's hands and moved them away from his face. His face was completely red and he didn't look at her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I'll only call you what you want me to call you, ok?" She still held his hands and he didn't pull away just yet.

"…can you say my name again?…" He muttered, she almost didn't hear it.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he said, coming out of his embarrassed state, "what are you doing out of the covers, you have a fever!"

"I'm not cold though." She complained as he tucked her back into the covers.

"That's what a cold washcloth is for!" He went to the bowl on her desk and took out the washcloth from the, now room temperature water. Midorima wasn't necessarily content with that but anything was good with her fever. He rung out the cloth and placed it on her forehead, she sighed at the sudden temperature difference. As he adjusted his hand on the washcloth, his fingertips brushed against her forehead and rested there.

"Your hands are cold, they're colder than the washcloth."

"Oh, sorry." He moved to make sure his hands weren't touching her.

"No, it's alright. I'd actually rather have them than the washcloth." She responded, her eyelids starting to grow heavy. The little energy she had from her previous nap was used up teasing Midorima. He put the washcloth back in the bowl and, with a little dusting of colour in his face put his un-taped hand against her forehead. Her eyes fully closed as she relaxed with the cold.

"I wonder if it's a good thing to have such cold hands?" She wondered out loud.

"Having a lower body temperature make it easier to focus my shots, nanodayo." He stated as he moved his hand comfortably through her hair. Kimiko smiled at that.

"And apparently it's good for taking care of sick girls too." She relaxed even more as she felt sleep taking her. "Oh, and by the way, thank you for coming to see me, Shintaro." She smiled at what she imagined Midorima's face looked like at the sound of his name. Her smile only widened when she felt a pair of soft lips press lightly against her forehead as she finally drifted to sleep.


End file.
